Isabella Cullen
by eMmALeA99
Summary: i guess just my take on a bella is found as a baby by the cullens and raised my them story  disclaimer... i don't own Twilight
1. Isabella

**A/N****: ok so this is my first fanfiction and yeah idk read it if u want reviews would be nice and yeah criticism and suggestions are welcome**

Summary: so basically my attempt at a Cullen's finds Bella as a baby and raise her story. I know that it has been doe a number of times but I am going to do my best to make it interesting.

Edward POV

It was snowing; large flakes fell gently from the sky. It was pretty for now, but Alice had a vision earlier that a major storm was coming. With that information i had decided that it would be wise to go out a hunt before the storm hit.

I was just finishing up when I heard a sound; it was silent almost nonexistent whimper. I cautiously approached the area that the sound was coming from. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bush and a tiny _**thing**_emerged. To say I was shocked was an understatement, I took I quick step back. Inspecting the _**thing**_more carefully I saw that is was in fact a tiny little girl no older than one. Her messy brown hair jetted out in every direction, her clothes were torn and messy and she seemed to be missing her shoes. I approached slowly not wanting to scare her, then without warning the wind blew violently causing her full sent to hit me like a ton of bricks.

It took everything that I had not to suck her dry right there. I was fighting the monster in me for control and was slowly loosing myself, but then her eyes met mine. They were huge bottomless pits of brown, so innocent and caring. Everything seemed to just disappear at that moment, the monster in me was gone and all I wanted to do was protect this little girl.

I took a tentative step forward and her face broke into a huge grin revealing a toothy grin. She then proceeded to crawl towards me, I quickly moved towards her meeting her halfway. I let my instincts take over I gently scooped her up. She clung to my neck and rested her head by my neck. After a few seconds she pushed ever so slightly away so that she could look at me. She smiled again and pointed at me with her tiny hand, giving me a questioning gaze.

"Hello, my name is Edward" I said with a smile hoping to reassure her.

She looked up shyly before replying "Bewa" and pointing at herself

After that brief introduction she once again put her hear on my shoulder and after a few minutes her breathing evened out indicating that she had fallen asleep. I smiled I don't really know why but it made me happy that she was this comfortable with me.

It was only then that the recent events finally came crashing down on me. I was shocked, questions were racing trough my brain; who was she? Why was she I the forest alone? And in the snow no less! No sooner had that though registered did I realize that she should have felt warmer to me than she currently felt, how long had she been out here? Without so much a second thought I was running back to the house to get Bella warmed up.

**A/N: **** so umm yeah I guess that was the first chapter idk if I am going to keep going to I guess review if u like it. I am worried that it might sound like all the other stories like this so yeah if it does could u tell me of give me suggestions on how to improve that... and yeah thx **


	2. Welcome to the Family

**I don't own Twilight**

**Ok here is ch 2 I tried to make it longer **

* * *

Edward POV

As I arrived at the house I slowed down, looking up to see Alice bouncing on the front porch. I guess I should have seen that coming. I quickly checked on Bella, who to my relief was still sleeping peacefully on my shoulder.

"Oh my god "yelled Alice as she came bounding over to me.

"Can I hold her Pleaseeee!" she said slightly more calm then before.

"Alice she is sleeping!" I told her "be quiet please".

"I know I know! She said putting her arms out expectantly.

Although I really didn't want to I slowly handed a sleeping Bella over to Alice, who hugged her gently. Bella stirred slightly slowly waking up, a confused look on her angelic face. She looked at Alice unsurely then at me for reassurance. I gave her I small smile trying to tell her that it was fine, she seemed to understand it and turned to give Alice a big smile. _She is so cute_ thought Alice, smiling at me over Bella's head. With that we went into the house to decide what was going to happen with Bella.

* * *

In the Family Room

Edward POV

From the moment everyone set eyes on Bella no one wanted to let her go. After just twenty minutes she might have well have been family. Everyone wanted to meet her and hold her. Esme was so excited to have a real child to take care of. Rosalie was taken from the moment she laid eyes on her. Carlisle was just as excited as Esme, but was trying not to get too attached. He didn't think that it would work to have vampires raising a human child, but because I could read his thoughts I knew that he was wracking his brain trying to figure out a way to make it work. Jasper was unsure; he didn't want to harm her yet at the same time he wanted to hold her like the rest of us. Emmett however was the one that surprised everyone the most, Bella had taken to him almost as quickly as she had taken to me. Despite his size Bella had almost immediately put her arms out in a gesture that could only be taken as _pick me_ _up_. So he had picked her up without any hesitation and that is where she was currently sitting, her eyes never leaving me though.

Carlisle was the first to interrupt our amusement and bring us back to reality.

"What are we going to do?" he asked

Rosalie was the first to answer "keep her!" she stated like it was the most obvious answer

"No!" I argued quickly "she deserves a normal life and to be around normal people, not vampires!"

"It would also be very dangerous for her" said Jasper, speaking for the first time since we had arrived with Bella

"Aw no" complained Emmett "the little squirt would be fine, as long as I'm here to protect her!"

"I agree" Alice said "I see no future problems with this arrangement, only happiness for everyone"

After a few seconds Esme spoke up "I think that as long as we love her like any other family would, there should be no problem"

"I know that we can make her happy" finished Esme

I was about to argue again when Carlisle spoke up

"Then I think that it is decided" said Carlisle as he walked over carefully scooping up Bella from Emmett, "welcome to the family Bella"

* * *

Edward POV

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. Rosalie and Alice took off to buy Bella clothing, most likely more clothes then she will ever have time to wear. Esme went out to get some proper food for Bella. Carlisle was going to make sure that everything was ok, and that Bella could be adopted by both him and Esme. Jasper and Emmett had also gone out; they had decided that Bella was not going to turn into a total girly girl. With that in mind they had gone out in search of footballs and toy trucks, they had already determined that she would love sports of all kind.

Everyone was out, leaving me at home alone with Bella. She was currently sitting on my lap while I played the piano. The music seemed to make her happy; I couldn't help but grin at that fact. She loved to hit random keys o the piano too, always seeming amazed when they made a sound. I had to admit she was extremely cute, and she was growing on me by the minute. I hated to say it but I don't think I could let her go at this point.

A yawn suddenly escaped her tiny mouth and her eyes stated to droop. I smiled as I watched her try to fight sleep.

"Are you tired Bella?" is asked

She began to shake her head

"Bella" I said again in a playful tone

Then with a sigh she nodded and leaned into me, resting her head on my knee. I laughed softly before lifting her up wand putting her on my couch. I frowned a little at the fact that we didn't have a bed for her yet, but then again she seemed perfectly happy on my couch. I was about to leave when she started to whimper softly. Quickly walking over to her I patted her back In an attempt to get her to calm down. As I whispered soothing words in her ear ad idea hit me. Music, it always calmed me down, I wonder if it might work for her?

I scanned my bedroom floor looking for the CD I wanted; I located it quickly and grabbed it. Two seconds later Debussy's Clair De La Lune filled the room. Bella immediately calmed down and fell asleep. At that moment I realized that I loved the fact that I could make happy. Taking a final look at her before I left the room I couldn't help but notice how small and fragile she really was. I quickly promised myself that I would protect her and care for her no matter what.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think **


	3. A 'normal' family?

I don't own twilight

So I am so so sorry but my computer broke down and so my undated might not be as fast but I am going to try plez be patient

Here is ch 3 read and review

* * *

Edward POV

Bella must have been tired because she slept through the better part of the day, waking up just in time for dinner. I stayed with her almost the entire time only coming out once when Esme came home and to inform her that Bella was sleeping. Esme quickly said that she was going to start cooking dinner for her.

Bella stirred, slowly waking up from her sleep. She looked adorable as she opened her big brown eyes, rubbing the last little bit of sleep out of them. It took her a few minutes to actually realize that I was standing in the room, but when she did a smile immediately lit up her face. I don't think that anything could have made me happier at this point.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her

She seemed to think about this for a minute before smiling a nodding shyly.

"Well then let's go to the kitchen" I told her smiling slightly

I knew for a fact that the entire family was down their waiting for us. Esme has had the idea to have a family 'dinner' to welcome Bella; we were all to sit at the table just like any other family would.

Bella silently got off of my couch and stated to walk with me toward the stairs. We all learned something new about Bella today; she was very clumsy. After only taking about five steps she fell for the first time, but she quickly recovered herself and kept walking. She also did this for the second and third times she fell just making her way to the stair case. After witnessing the any fall and stumbles just on the way to the stairs there was no way there was no way I was letting her even attempt the stairs. I quickly scooped her into my arms earning a grateful smile from Bella. I laughed a little as I carried her down the stairs and to the kitchen.

* * *

Edward POV

Everyone was staring at Bella as she started to eat her macaroni. Noticing this she immediately stopped and stared at us questioningly.

"It's ok Bella" I assured her "you go ahead and eat"

She still looked very unsure.

"Squirt you have to eat" declared Emmett "here"

Emmett quickly scooped Bella into his lap and then proceeded to feed her.

"Here some the airplane Bella" said Emmett his goofy voice, while manoeuvring the spoon toward her tiny mouth.

Bella gave him a giant smile and then opened her mouth wide. She then clapped her hands together and uttered a single word

"Again" she said happily

Emmett gave her a giant smile and kept going until her dinner was finished.

Rosalie was amazed with this whole new side of Emmett; she loved this new person that Bella brought out in him. I had to agree Emmett was very good with Bella and she really seemed to like him.

Once dinner was done Esme told us to go into the living room and do something while she and Carlisle did the dishes. So with that we all went into the living room; Emmett still carrying Bella, who was currently sitting on his shoulders laughing.

* * *

_living room_

After sitting down we decided that a movie would probably be a safe activity that Bella and us could enjoy together. Alice of course had seen this coming and therefore had picked up several movies that a small child would like.

"Which one Bella" I asked her

We had laid out several movies in front of her including; Finding Nemo, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and Shark Tale.

"Bell" Bella said almost immediately

We all gave her a questioning look before Rosalie laughed...

"Oh she wants to watch Beauty and the Beast"

This caused Alice to laugh too "Ha ha how fitting"

Bella simply smiled and sat patiently as Jasper put the movie into the dvd player. Emmett and Rosalie shared the couch with Bella sitting on Emmett's knee, and then Emmett leaned over and whispered something in to Bella's ear. Two seconds later Bella crawled over and sat on Rosalie's knee. Earning the biggest smile anyone had ever seen from Rosalie. Even though I was slightly jealous that it wasn't my knee that Bella was sitting on, I was happy that Bella was warming up to Rosalie so quickly.

About half way through the Movie Bella was sound asleep and I am pretty sure we were all more fascinated with a sleeping Bella then in the movie that was currently playing.

"Edward she will have to sleep in your room for one more night, we are planning on putting her room together tonight ok?" Alice told me

"That's fine" I said while going over to Rosalie who handed Bella over to me so I could take her to bed.

As I walked up the stairs carrying Bella I could hear the rest of my family discussing what to do in her room and what color it should be painted. I almost laughed at how much Bella had affected us all in just a day and a half.

I carefully laid Bella on my couch, covering her with a thick blanket. I decided it would be best to turn my cd player before she woke up crying, then I when down stairs to join my family. As I walked to the stair case I couldn't help but remember Bella tripping, a smile grew on my face and I couldn't help but think things were about to get a whole lot more interesting with Bella around.

* * *

Once again sorry for not posting sooner but my computer is stupid

Anyway tell me what you think and I am having a hard time deciding if Bella should be young for the entire story or if she should grow up

So review and tell me what you think I should do


	4. Not a morning person

I don't own Twilight

Ok so I think that I am either going to leave Bella small for the entire story or at least have her grow up a lot more slowly than other stories.

* * *

Edward POV

I and my family had worked the entire night preparing Bella's new room. The room was now painted a beautiful royal blue. We had gotten a small bed with a railing so that she wouldn't fall out in the night. Alice of course had gotten matching everything for the room and brand new clothing. We had all come together and added our own personal touches.

Alice had gotten the clothes, too many for any child to know what to do with. Emmett had gotten her a football sticking with his plan that Bella would NOT be a girly girl and would learn to love all sports. Esme had taken it upon herself to buy Bella her first teddy bear, while Carlisle had opted to get her some books. Rosalie had gotten Bella a one of a kind music box; she wanted something that Bella could enjoy always. Jasper on the other hand had opted to get Bella something that he felt everyone should know about, a civil was book. For my own gift I had decided to get her a stereo and a recording of me playing piano.

When the room was finished we all stood back and admired our work. Emmett was so excited that he wanted to get Bella up right away and show her but was quickly reminded that she was human and therefore needed her sleep. He sighed unhappily but quickly made it know that when the time came that he would be the one to show Bella her room.

* * *

_In the morning_

Edward POV

Bella woke up at exactly eight am; it took her several minutes to realize that I was in the room. I gave her a smile when she did though and she gave me a big grin of her own back.

"You hungry?" I asked her

Her only response was a shake of her head

"Why not?" I questioned

"No!" was her one word response

As we would quickly learn Bella was not a morning person.

"We have a surprise for you" I bribed

This seemed to get her to perk up a little

"But you have to eat something for breakfast"

The frown quickly appeared on her face again

"Please Bella"

"K" she whispered in defeat

"Thank you Bella" I said as I when to pick her up but was quickly stopped when Bella backed away and gestured to herself letting me know that she wanted to walk by herself. I sighed to myself knowing that this probably wouldn't end well.

It was going ok to, we had made our way all the way to the stair case and halfway down the stairs and I thought we were home free until...

"Edward!" came Alice's voice from the kitchen, but it was too late

Bella's foot missed the stair and she went tumbling down the stairs. I have never been more scared in my entire life. Within seconds my entire family including me were at the bottom of the stairs checking over Bella. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella are you ok?"

She seemed to be ok but a few seconds in her brave face broke and her tears began to fall. Rosalie wasted no time in scooping her into her arms and whispering soothing words in an attempt to calm her down. Her tears slowed after about ten minutes and she seemed to be ok.

"Does anything hurt?" asked Carlisle

She shook her head and stated to attempt to pull herself up only to fall back down whimpering.

"What's wrong?" we all questioned at once

Tears had once again gathered in her big brown eyes. Bella gestured to her ankle and whimpered again. Carlisle gently picked up her ankle and examined it.

"I think that it is just a simple sprain, no walking on it for a few days though"

Bella's tears had dried now and she seemed to be ok. I decided that Bella should be allowed to see her room before breakfast.

"Come one Bella lets go see your surprise" I before I got the chance and sticking his tongue out at me while heading upstairs with Bella.

* * *

_Bella's room_

Edward POV

"Close your eyes Belly" said Emmett

She quickly complied, closing her eyes and grinning from ear to ear. Emmett carried her onto the room and set her on her new bed.

"Ok open!" boomed Emmett

The minute her eyes opened she jaw dropped and her eyes went huge. The smile that adorned her face grew impossibly large as she began to take in the room. Alice and Rosalie busied themselves with showing her everything and then proceeded to dress her in a brand new outfit. Bella did not enjoy this, much to Alice's shock and Emmett's delight. He quickly ran over and gave Bella a high five, his massive hand dwarfing her tiny one.

"I told you!" he declared "Bella will NOT be a girly girl!"

"We will have to change that" muttered Alice under her breath

"Maybe we should let Bella decide" put in Jasper

Both seemed to consider this for moment before summing to one conclusion.

"No way!" they announced together

Everyone had to laugh at that.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, Bella played in her room for most of the day while each of us took a turn playing with her. She loved all her new toys but seemed to favour the football much to Emmett's delight. After a while it seemed that her ankle was hurting her so Alice suggested that we watch a movie with dinner.

Bella had picked Peter Pan for us to watch. I put the movie in while Esme put some chicken nuggets in front of Bella in an attempt to get her to eat, which was something that she did not seem to enjoy. It would seem that Bella would rather be off playing than eating making Esme have to work twice as hard to talk her into stopping to eat.

Throughout the movie Bella had loved Tinkerbelle best. She tended to clap whenever she appeared on the screen. This made all of us laugh, Bella truly was a unique kid. As the credits rolled I noticed that Bella's head was starting to droop indicating that it was time for her to go to bed.

We said our goodnights and I picked her up carefully and began to head up the stairs to her room. At the top of the stairs Carlisle gave me something for her to take to stop her ankle from hurting before giving Bella a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Once we got to her room I put her in some new pj's and tucked her into her bed, making sure that she took the medicine the Carlisle had given her. Within seconds she had snuggled up to the teddy bear that Esme had gotten her. I smiled at the sight as I turned on the stereo and let the music fill the room before giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

So what do you think? Plez tell me if u have any suggestions about what should happen next


	5. Party Time!

I don't own Twilight

Ok so here is chapter 5...

* * *

Edward POV

Time seem to fly when Bella was around. I don't know where the time had gone exactly, but today we were celebrating Bella's first year living with us. Although Bella had an official birthday we had decided that she also deserved a party on the anniversary of the day we adopted her into the family.

Esme was making a giant cake that we would in all likely hoods have to throw out the majority of. I haven't the slightest idea why Esme thought we needed such a big cake since Bella would be the only one eating it and getting Bella to sit still and eat anything was next to impossible. I guess if it made her happy though it wouldn't be too much of a waste.

Rosalie had made it her own personal job to get Bella ready for the party. She has informed us that no one was to see Bella until the party. She had gotten a dress picked out ad everything, I thought it was funny how show made dressing a two year old Bella into a mini prom. That thought sent shivers down my back, what would her real prom be like? What about the wedding? I decided that it was best to just not think about any of it, I mean she is two I got a while to wait for any of that. None the less we let Rosalie have her bonding time with Bella, despite the fact that over the past year we had quickly learned that Bella did not enjoy playing dress up. This fact gave Rosalie ad Alice a new determination to teach Bella the joys of makeup, shopping, and getting hair done. Emmett on the other had was psyched that Bella was not a girly girl and never that the girls forget that he had called it from the moment he saw her.

Japer and me where in change of decorating which was really pointless because the moment we decorated anything either Esme or Alice would be in to change it. We kept going though mainly for something to do I think, without Bella around the house just seemed so boring. With Bella I had to keep on constant guard, she tends to hurt herself quite a bit, but luckily for her with the many vampires living in the household Bella had yet to have any serious injuries. The whole family had grown impossibly attached to her over the past year, each person in their own special way.

Carlisle was defiantly her father figure and he defiantly enjoyed spoiling his little girl. Emse was her mother figure, but the position was shared with Rosalie. Neither minded though, they found a balance that worked for each and Bella too. Emse was mom, while Rosalie was mama; both had looked like they wanted to cry when she had started calling them that. Jasper tended to shy back, but they still seem to share a special bond with one another. Bella loved it whenever he read her stories and tended to cry when anyone other than Jasper read them. Alice was her big sister without a doubt, they played together all the time and Alice loved to get her various dolls that they would dress up together. Emmett strangely enough had the second biggest bond with her, next to me. She loved it when he made funny faces or tossed her up in the air and Emmett loved to cuddle with her. As for me, I don't really know what I am to her. Brother seems wrong as does dad or best friend, but I couldn't quite figure out where that left me.

* * *

_Party_

Edward POV

Everything was ready. The cake was made, the decorations were hung and all that was missing was the guest of honour herself. No sooner as the thought entered my mind Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs with Bella following close behind. Her long brown hair had been curled into tight ringlets that framed her tiny face. Rosalie had put her into a stunning blue dress that suited her perfectly; it hung just below her legs and had a big bow at the back. Her smile was impossibly large and seemed to almost light up the room as she came into view.

Everyone had gathered at the bottom of the stairs as Rosalie carried Bella down. As soon as Rose put her down we all gave her big hugs ad told how beautiful she looked. This only made her smile grow.

"Look!" declared Bella proudly as she lifted up her hair

I looked immediately and quickly noticed a stud on either of her ears.

"Rosie did it! Ad I didn't even cry!" she told us excitedly

We all turned to look at Rosalie

"What? It's cute don't deny it"

I had to agree and plus if it made Bella happy then it couldn't be bad.

"Are we ready for cake and presents?" asked Esme

We all nodded and moved into the kitchen. Bella was being carried by Emmett who was tickling her while he walked causing her to squeal in happiness. We all took a seat at the dining room table as Esme entered with the massive cake. Bella's eyes when huge as Esme entered.

"Wow!" was the first word that left Bell's mouth

We all had to laugh at that, she was truly too cute. After singing her happy birthday Esme began to cut the cake and as I suspected Bella ate only about half her piece and the rest of that cake was going to end up being thrown out.

Alice was eager to move on and quickly pushed us all into the living room for presents. Bella was currently sitting on my lap playing with the bottom of her dress while Alice scurried around placing various presents in front of Bella.

"Ok" Alice finally announced

Bella just sat there and continued to play with her dress.

"Bella" I coaxed

Her head shot up and her brown eyes met mine, staring at me questioningly. Did she not know what to do? The thought shocked me that she had ever received a present.

"Here, like this" I said picking up a present and peeling back the paper slowly

"You try"

She slowly reached out her hand and began to peeling the paper carefully

"No, no, no" Emmett corrected "like this" and with that he began to quickly rip the paper to bits causing Bella to giggle.

"Your turn squirt"

Bella smiled at him and immediately started ripping it just like Emmett had. This seemed to please Emmett to no end as he kept encouraging her to keep going.

After a matter of minutes all the presents were unwrapped and Bella was happily playing with the paper. It gave us all a good laugh that Bella had enjoyed unwrapping the presents almost more than the presents themselves. We all then proceeded to clean up and play with Bella.

As I looked around the room at my family I couldn't help but feel that our family was complete.

* * *

Plez read a review!

Also again what should happen next it really help when u make suggestions


	6. Sick Dayz

I don't own Twilight

Here is chapter 6

* * *

Edward POV

It was exactly one week since we celebrated Bella's first year with us and everything was going very well. Carlisle was continuing to search for any records about Bella or the whereabouts of her family, but so far he had yet to find anything. He said that he would continue to look into it of course; we are all a little curious to find out the mystery that was Bella. There remained so many unanswered questions, which was odd considering not many people would simply leave there child in the woods. Something must have happened to her family, but what? I let a frustrated sigh and just let my mind wonder.

I quickly read the minds of my family to know what they were up to. Emmett was cursing in the living room; he was most likely playing some video game. Jasper was gloating in his mind and most likely out loud to; he was defiantly the one that Emmett was playing against. Rosalie was fixing up her car in the garage. Carlisle had gone to work. Alice was planning multiple shopping trips for Bella; maybe if I was lucky I could avoid those. At last I came to Emse's mind and was surprised to find that she was having very worried thoughts, it only took me about a second to realize that she was getting Bella up and that something could be wrong with her. Without a second thought I jump up the stairs and headed for Bella's room.

* * *

Emse POV

Carlisle was at word today and although I would miss him I was glad because I wanted to spend some one on one time with Bella. I loved the fact that she would call me mom, it made me feel as though I had been given a second chance on the whole parenting thing. Even though I am the 'mother' figure in the family I didn't really get to take care of them and I loved getting to experiencing that with Bella.

I had already informed the entire family that I wanted to spend some quality time with Bella and they had all agreed, much to my happiness. I wanted to take her out and maybe go see the new children's movie that had just come out then haves some lunch maybe. I wanted to get to know her and hopefully form a better bond with her, at the moment her favourite people were Edward and Emmett. I sometimes worry what might happen if she spends too much time with Emmett, but I have to admit they are very cute together.

My thoughts ended as I reached Bella's door so I could go and wake her up for our special day. The smile that had been on my face all morning immediately turned into a frown as I heard the coughing that was coming from Bella's room. I quickly opened the door only to see Bella sitting up coughing and looking very confused. She was so pale and her eyes had bags under them. I did the first thing that came to my mind which was going over and hugging her.

"You ok?" I asked her softly

Her big brown eyes looked up at me and stated to fill with tears as she shook her head for no.

"Are you sick?" I asked, I was 99% sure that she was, but I wasn't around humans all that much so I wanted to be sure.

"Ye..." she broke off as she stated to cough again and once she stopped she simply settled for nodding her head.

"Oh sweetie!" I said as I pulled her closer to me. It was then that I started to worry about what to do, I wish Carlisle was here.

My thoughts were interrupted as Edward burst into the room. He took one look at Bella and turned to me asking if she was ok.

"I think she is sick" I explained "but we don't have any medicine or even a thermometer"

I was blaming myself for not thinking of this sooner, I mean she was only human and there for bound to get sick at some point.

"It's not your fault" corrected Edward "We can just send someone to the store to get some medicine and other stuff"

"I guess you right"

"You know what I'll go ad you can stay here with her ok?" I asked

"Ok" he said as he carefully took Bella from my arms

"I'll be back soon"

* * *

Edward POV

I was going insane; I hated the fact that this wasn't something I could save her from. She looked so weak and tired, just lying in the bed next to me. She had taken to lying her head on my in an attempt to cool herself down, once Esme came back we would defiantly need to check her temperature and if it was over 102 degrees than we would have to take her in. Every time she coughed I couldn't help but wince, again I hated that there was nothing I could do.

"Edwrd?" Bella said interrupting my thoughts

"Yes Bella"

""Bucket" was the only word she got out before clapping her hand over her mouth. I quickly grabbed the trash can and put it under her just in time for her to throw up.

She kept going until there was nothing left before she clasped back on the bed exhausted and crying.

"It's ok Bella" I tried to calm her "let's get you cleaned up"

I picked her up gently and took her to the bath room and turned the bath on. Once it had filled a little I placed her into the water making sure that I was holding her the entire time. She clung closely to me, but let me clean her up before I took her out. I decided that she should be comfy so simply placed her in one of my t-shirts.

As I placed her back into the bed I was trying to decide if it was me being paranoid of if she had gotten even paler. I sighed and sat down on the bed, cuddling her next to me. As she broke into another coughing fit I silently prayed that Esme would return soon.

My prayers were answered around ten minutes later when Esme ran into the room with her arms loaded with supplies.

"I got a little of everything" she announced

"First things first" she said while taking out a thermometer and handing it to me.

I took it slowly and removed the packaging before turning to Bella.

"Ok Bella I am going to stick this in your ear real quick ok?" She nodded and I stuck it in.

The numbers on the thermometer read 101.5 degrees and I was shocked to say the least. As Esme glanced over my shoulder I heard her gasp to.

"Should we take her to Carlisle?" asked Esme

"She looks so sick" she said while lovingly stroking her hair

"I'll call him" I said pulling out my cell phone

_5 mins Later_

After talking to Carlisle he had assured e that Bella would be fine, but that he would be sure to check her out as soon as he got home. I sighed for what seemed like that thousands time today as I laid next to Bella. As she broke out into more coughing I could only hope that Carlisle got her soon, I didn't know how much more pain I could bare to see Bella in.

* * *

About two hours later Carlisle was home and he immediately came up to the room while carrying various medical equipment.

"How is she?" he asked

"Her fever hasn't broken, she hasn't been able to keep anything down, and she hasn't been able to sleep due to her coughing. Help her please" I explained

"Ok while I have an iv so she doesn't get to dehydrated, and I have some medication that should help break the fever" he explained

"And the cough" I demanded

"Well you see with the fever medication u can't mix medicine so the cough is going to have to wait I'm sorry" (probably not true)

I guess there wasn't anything he could do about that, but it still made me mad. Carlisle quickly hooked Bella up to the iv and gave her some medicine before beckoning me into the hallway. Although I didn't want to leave Bella I complied. As I entered the hallway I immediately knew something was off with him.

"I have good news and bad news" he stated

He took a breath before continuing

"I found out some interesting information that concerns Bella"

* * *

Ok so my sad attempt at a cliff-hanger anyway read and review

For the next chapter I am going to go into Bella and how she ended up in the forest ad her past so any suggestion plez don't hesitate

Also thank you to anyone who suggested on what should happen next it helped a lot

Thanks and REVIEW!


	7. Good News and Bad Newz

Ok so here is ch 7

After this ch I am going to have a time skip but its up to you on how long the time skip should be

* * *

Carlisle POV

For the first time in what seems like forever I didn't have the slightest idea on how to proceed. I knew that the family needed to know the information, but I didn't know how everyone would react. Earlier I had eve debated phoning Alice and asking if she had seen anything or just flat out asking her to look. I sighed before meeting the expectant eyes of my 'family'.

"Well for the good news, I have found out some information that concerns Bella's past"

"Is it bad?" asked Emmett in an unusually serious tone

"No, no the news about Bella's past is just common information, but there is something that I feel we may need to watch for in the future" I explained calmly

"You said bad news though" corrected Edward "And you're blocking me! What's wrong?"

"I'm getting to that but first things first" I said not wanting them to know that I was stalling

"Yes, what did you find out about Bella's past?" encouraged Esme

"For starters I found out that both her parents are deceased, they were both killed in a camping accident" I explained

"That would explain finding Bella in the snow alone" Edward muttered mainly to himself

"The accident was ruled as an animal attack, however..." I paused

"However..." prompted Jasper of all people

"However the bodies were found completely drained of blood"

"Vampires?" the family all but yelled

"Most likely" I muttered

"And you think they may return to finish what they started" Jasper questioned

"Yes, however it gets worse" I continued, my eyes meeting the floor

"How can this get worse?" growled Edward

"In one word: The Volturi" I whispered

"How" gasped Emmett

"How do you know" Rosalie spat

"This" I responded tossing a letter enclosed in a envelope adorning the symbol of the Volturi

"What is it?" asked Esme

"The letter explains that it has come to their attention that we have adopting a child and that they are going to be dropping by sometime to 'deal' with the situation" I explained sadly, I doubt the family would be able to go back to not having Bella around

"No one will lay a single hand on the Squirt while if I have any say in it" declared Emmett

"Does it say when they will make their visit" asked Esme quietly

"No, but knowing them we could have anywhere from a week to a decade" I explained as I remembered the time I had spent in their company and once again realized just how lucky I was

"I don't see anything in the immediate future" said Alice

"Maybe it was just to scare us?" suggested Alice

"Perhaps" I agreed

* * *

Edward POV

After Carlisle had filled us in on all the information I couldn't help but excuse myself and take some time to think and process this new information. I tried to calm down by playing the piano, but tonight it just didn't seem to be working. I was worried about Bella and about what the future held.

I began to pace as I felt my panic levels rising; I honestly don't think that the family could survive if anything were to happen to Bella. Esme and Carlisle had become Bella's parents and thanks to my gift I knew they both loved her as if she was their biological child. Rosalie loved Bella and was insanely happy that she was given an opportunity to have a hand in raising a child. Alice was her playmate and she was Alice's personal doll (in a cute way). Emmett was without a doubt her favourite big brother, they were almost inseparable and he would ever allow anything bad to happen to her. Even Jasper had grown attached to her in his own way. Also although I had tried my best not to, the truth was she had me from the moment we meet in the forest; I don't know what I would do if Bella were to die.

It was at that moment that I realized that my random pacing had turned into random walking and that my feet had taken me to the door of the room Bella was sleeping in. Taking this as I sign I entered the room silently so I wouldn't want to wake Bella.

She was lying on the bed with the iv still hooked up, but I had to admit she looked a little Better. I took a moment to just watch her sleep, admiring how peaceful she looked now compared to this morning. I was just about to leave when a soft voice called out to me...

" Ed'wrd" called Bells softly

"Yes Bella?" I answered just as softly

"Too hot" she pouted while holding her arms out to me expectantly

I quickly walked over to her and felt her forehead; she felt better than before, but there was still a obvious fever.

"Come!" Bella commanded as she patted to bed and attempted to glare at me

"What's the magic word Bella" I asked her jokingly

"No! Now!" she commanded obviously not feeling good enough to be in a joking mood

"Of course Bella" I chuckled as I laid down carefully beside her

Within seconds Bella had placed her forehead on me chest in an attempt to cool down her head. I let out a sigh as I gently stroked her hair as she fought a losing battle against sleep. After a few minutes she was out and I just sat there listening to the sound of her breathing and wondering what the future could possible hold for Bella and my family.

* * *

Ok so that was the new chapter I know that its short but plez bare with me

Anyhow so there are a few things that I am wondering and would like some opinions on...

1.I am slightly debating turning this into a Bella and Emmett fic and then putting Rosalie with Edward but having them be fine with it (Rosalie will be nice) or I can leave it as Edward (though personally Emmett is my favourite character)

will be a time skip but I don't know whether to skip right to her being 15/16/17 or dragging it out and having her grow up slowly ( I am leaning toward older b/c I have a lot more ideas for that, but tell me what you think)

thing is should there be just the volturi or should Victoria and James be a part of this too?

Plez tell me what you think I'm sorry this ch wasn't one of my best


	8. AN Sry

AN

Ok I am so sorry I was really trying not to do an authors note but so major family issues have come up and I probably won't be updating for a few weeks. Again I'm sorry


	9. Baseball Anyone?

I don't own Twilight

So thanks to everyone who had read and or reviewed!

So I did a minor time skip for this ch but the next one will most likely have a more dramatic one ending with Bella probably around 16 or 17

* * *

Edward POV

A few years had gone by since Carlisle had told us about the Volturi and we had subtly kept our guard up. Bella was now six years old and was still a constant happiness in our family. Everyone acted normal, but because I could read minds I knew that the Volturi was always in the back of my families mind.

Anyway today was the day that Emmett had decided to teach Bella how to play baseball. After he announced his grand plan we all had a good laugh at the thought of our clumsy Bella attempting to play baseball. Not that it deterred Emmett at all; he was practically jumping for joy and taking Bella along for the ride with him as he spun her around. Some days I feel that the reason that they get along so well was the fact that Emmett and her were probably around the same age mentally.

So two hours later we were at the empty lot we used to play baseball waiting for the thunder to start. Emmett and Jasper had gone out earlier and picked out a small enough bat for Bella to use and a soft ball so she wouldn't be hurt. They were currently attempting to teach her how to swing the bat, which ultimately ended with her landing on her but laughing.

Just as we were about to begin when suddenly Alice's face went blank and I saw what she was seeing.

_Vision_

_We were all playing baseball when all of a sudden three figures came out of the woods. Their eyes were blood red and they wore dirty dishevelled clothing. Vampires! There was a blond haired man, a red haired woman, and a black male. The blond one's head turned sharply and a cruel smile made its way onto his face. He was looking directly at Bella._

_"I see you have a snack" he muttered _

_End Vision_

"Get Bella away know!" demanded Alice

While the others looked confused I immediately grabbed Bella and began to make my way out of the clearing.

"Wait" hissed Alice; effectively stopping me, "It's too late"

I turned slowly only to meet the eyes of the blond vampire from the vision. To my horror the vision played out exactly y as Alice had seen it ending with...

"I see you have a snack"

"No!" I hissed before I could stop myself

"She is a member of this family" stated Carlisle, "she will not be harmed"

"You got that right!" added Emmett

Jasper simply gave his most intimidating stare that held an unknown amount of threats. I slid Bella in behind me in an attempt to block her if he came after her. Nothing would happen to her if I had anything to say about it.

"Family?" questioned the black man

"Yes" Carlisle replied, "We maintain a residence nearby and feed on the blood of animals"

"Really" he responded "how interesting"

"Whatever" replied the red headed girl

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot the interdictions" said the black man

"I am Laurent and this is James and Victoria"

"It's nice to meet you" replied Carlisle, the he proceeded to introduce our family and give a warning about drawing attention to themselves.

With that they turned around to leave; James gave one final look at Bella before following Victoria into the forest.

* * *

After the incident we all decided that baseball could wait for another day and the whole thing seem to have shaken Bella slightly. She had been holding onto either me or Emmett since we left the lot.

We spent the entire day together; like a normal family. We just hung out and watched movies. Everyone just wanted to be together and Bella seemed to be better.

When it was time for Bella to go to bed she seemed a little unsure; almost scared. I asked her if she wanted to sleep one of our rooms, but she was going through an independent stage and assured me that she was going to be a big girl and sleep in her own room.

We all took a turn saying our goodnights to Bella and kissing her goodnight. I went last and as I walked out the door I couldn't help but feel worried.

* * *

The next morning came and I was surprised that Bella had not come down yet being that she was always an early riser.

"Were is Bella?" asked Alice

"I don't know, but I am going to go check" I replied

As I made my way up the stairs I got the feeling that something was wrong again. I slowly opened Bella's door not sure if wanted to see what lay on the other side.

My panic levels rose as the opened door revealed no Bella. She was gone!

"BELLA!" I called

Soon the entire family had joined the hunt, with no luck. It was like she had disappeared into thin air! The entire family was a wreck. We had searched the forest and the house and everywhere in between. I had gone over Bella's room to many times to count, looking for any tiny clue that might lead to her whereabouts.

We were almost certain that whoever had done this had to have been a vampire. And a very skilled one at that. To have managed to get into the house and take Bella would have been an amazing feat. Knowing that it was a vamp gave us two prime suspects; either the volturi or James. Deciding which would be the hard part. Both had their motives, but because of the quickness of it all I was leading toward James. The Volturi normally put on a big show before taking or killing a human; they liked to pretend to be civilized.

In the long run it didn't really matter who did it, only that we get her back safe and in one piece.

* * *

So this is ch 8 plez read and review

I know its short again but its filler. I think I have a sorta original idea to go with.


	10. Ten Years L8tr

I don't own Twilight

So there is a major time skip cause I couldn't see it working any other way so sry to those who wanted Bella to remain young.

So plez enjoy... I tried to make it good but its like 3 in the morning and yeah on with the story

* * *

_10 years Later_

Bella- Age 16

* * *

Edward POV

Ten years; she had been gone ten years! Today would be her 16th birthday and it was nothing like I had pictured it. It was supposed to be one of the best days of her life, but instead she was who knows where with some crazy vamp.

We were almost 100% sure that James had taken her and for the past ten years we had continued to look for her. Hell we even stayed in Forks risking exposing ourselves (ageing thing) so that we could keep looking. Unfortunately he was a very talented vampire; he left no evidence for us to follow or any indication of what he might want her for.

Even after ten years there was still something inside me that kept saying that Bella was still alive; Out there somewhere waiting for rescue. The family was so different without here. Rosalie and Esme were worried sick. Carlisle had lost his daughter. Alice spent her days searching for Bella in her visions, but nothing came of it. Jasper didn't know how to help her and everyone's worry on top of his own was slowly driving him insane. Emmett had probably the most extreme change; he was almost silent now and constantly blaming himself for what happened. We were a mess to say the least.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Alice's yelling.

"I've got something!" she exclaimed

* * *

Bella POV

I was cold; cold and tired. I know I should be used to it after all this time, but I couldn't forget or let go. Throughout James' sadistic torture that he put me through the one that kept me going was my memories. They gave me hope. Some I could barely remember while other remained strong throughout the years. I don't even know exactly how long I have been his prisoner.

He started out being semi nice when I was smaller; just a few small beating here and there, mostly I just cleaned and did whatever he asked. We lived in a small house in a secluded forest; James was the only company I had seen in what seemed like forever. After taking me he had ditched the Laurent and then Victoria had gotten on his nerves so he killed her. It was just me and him.

As I got older things changed somewhat; the beating got worse, he often forgot to feed me, and sometimes he would do inappropriate things (not rape). The house has become my prison and I don't see an escape anywhere in the near future.

Everyday was the same thing; wake up, do whatever James says until he leaves to hunt, then get punishments for anything James feels I did wrong, and only then can I eat whatever I can find before going to bed only to repeat it the next day. In short my life was hell, an inescapable hell.

Sometimes I would dream that Edward came and rescued me. He would always come in and kill James before taking me off to live happily ever after. James had already told me all about them being vampires and the 'vegetarian' diet. He used to go on and on about them just because he knew that it got to me. Mental torture seemed to be almost more enjoyable to him then the physical.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror; I was skinny, but not in a good way, my hair was long and messy, and I was covered with bruises. On top of that once during a particularly bad beating James had completely snapped my arm, I was the most pain I had ever been in. I had spoken back to him and he hadn't taken it well. That had been I few years ago, but because he didn't get me any medical attention the bones had healed incorrectly meaning constant pain for me. He later told me it would serve as a reminder never to go against him; it worked.

The sound of the door squeaking alerted me that James had returned from his hunt and I prayed he had already eaten it. On occasion he would bring back his victims and drain them in front of me because he liked to see my fear.

"Bella!" came the voice I had come to fear

"Yes" I whispered pitifully

"Did you miss me?" he taunted

"Of course" I replied softly

"Come here!" he demanded

I took timid steps until I was standing only inches away from him.

"Did you do all your chores?" he asked

"Yes" I replied, mentally thinking of everything I had done

"We will see" he answered, before entering the kitchen

He returned after a few minutes with a scowl.

"Well I guess you didn't miss any..." he trailed off as his eyes connected with something

I let out a small gasp as I realized that I had forgotten to get rid of some crumbs from the bread I had eaten earlier; that was not ok and now I would be thoroughly punished for it.

"Bella, what are those?" he demanded

"Crumbs" I whimpered

"You're disgusting" he said as his hand connected with my face making a deafening snap.

He then proceeded to smack me around a little before demanding that the entire house be clean by the time he got back and with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

I painfully got up and proceeded to clean up, amazed that such a small mess could cause so much pain.

* * *

James returned a few hours later with a man. I immediately felt my body tense as I remembered all the other times James had brought victims home with him. A shudder ran through me.

The man was in his late thirties with messy blond hair and pale blue eyes. He was slightly overweight and extremely scared. He was begging and pleading with James not to hurt him. I wanted to tell him that no amount of begging and pleading would help him because James was a heartless monster but seceded against it; my body had taken enough beatings today.

As James began to bite down I quickly looked away and attempted to block it out. It worked, to some extent, although I couldn't block out the noise. The animalistic sounds of James' feeding or the screams of the victim as his life was drained from him. I tried to tune it out and eventually drifted into memories of happier times with the Cullen's, what I wouldn't give to just see them even one more time.

* * *

So this is ch 9

Plez review and tell me wat you think

Sry if it was a little sad but the next ch will have Bella and Edward


	11. Long Road Home

I don't own Twilight

Plez read and review

* * *

_Recap_

As James began to bite down I quickly looked away and attempted to block it out. It worked, to some extent, although I couldn't block out the noise. The animalistic sounds of James' feeding or the screams of the victim as his life was drained from him. I tried to tune it out and eventually drifted into memories of happier times with the Cullen's, what I wouldn't give to just see them even one more time.

_End Recap_

* * *

Alice POV

I was beginning to lose hope that we would ever fid Bella. Day after day I searched my visions for any sign of Bella and day after day there was nothing. It was like she had fallen off the face of the earth! How could this have happened! Suddenly my ranting was interrupted by a sudden vision...

**_Visions_**

The room was large and dark; you could hardly make out anything. The blinds were closed and no visible sunlight could be seen.

A man stood trembling in the corner staring in horror at something I couldn't see.

Suddenly the vision changed and I was staring at a blond, dirty man with ragged clothing; James! He grabbed the man and proceeded to bite him. It was only the when I noticed he was smiling at someone.

She was messy and dirty like James, but there was also something about her that made her beautiful. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes; I had seen them somewhere before. Her clothing was old and worn and she was so skinny. She was watching I horror as James bit his victim and taunted her at the same time.

Just as the vision was about to end I made out a single word that James spoke... Bella.

**_End Vision_**

"I've got something!" she exclaimed

Within seconds the whole family, minus Carlisle who was at work, piled into my room.

"What!" the demanded eagerly

"I had a vision" I said slowly, not wanting to give them false hope

"Of what?" asked Emmet impatiently

"Well I ah... saw James in a building and umm... he was biting someone and there was a girl he was making watch" I mumbled

"Bella?" asked Edward both in relief and disgust ad James

"He said her name" I confirmed

"Where?" Edward demanded

"I'm not sure, all I saw was the room"

"Nothing at all?" pressed Emmett

"No, I'm going to keep looking, at least we know that she is alive" I said, trying to be positive

"Yes" agreed Esme

"I don't know if this helps, but the victim was yelling and crying out loudly so they must be somewhere secluded" I reasoned

"A forest maybe?" asked Jasper

"Maybe" I agreed

"They could be anywhere though" concluded Rosalie sadly

"We will find her! I don't care what we have to do we will" stated Edward

* * *

Bella POV

James was gone again. He left me in the room to deal with the dead body and I had just finished burying it; I figured he deserved some respect. As I went back into the house I wondered for the millionth time what it would be like to simply run away. I hadn't attempted to escape from James since I was ten and that hadn't ended well; I couldn't move for the next two weeks. The thought ran through my mind again. I was sixteen now; I was smarter, faster and more resourceful now, I may even stand a chance. Then again if I were to get caught the punishment would be double anything I got the first time; he would probably kill me.

I knew that if I wanted to go I would have to go now. Going with my sudden burst of confidence I grabbed a small backpack and filled it with some money I kept hidden, clothes and supplies. I took off, entering the woods in the direction I thought would lead to the road.

* * *

Two hours later and I made it to the road. It had started raining about an hour ago and by now I was soaked to the bone and I couldn't be happier. I had made it to the road! On top of that I was hoping that the rain would slow James down when he found I was gone.

I walked along the road for a while without seeing a dingle car. It was still raining and I was starting to shiver. I was losing hope when suddenly a town came into view. It was small and the sign was to worn to be made out, but it was a town none the less.

I walked into it and found it had a few houses, a gas station and a small convince store, I walked into the continence store and picked up a chocolate bar before heading up to the counter.

"Hello, how are you today?" the man greeted happily

"I'm good" I replied, knowing that I was probably running solely on adrenalin and would most likely crash soon

He rung up my chocolate bar and then I paid him; it was amazing having human contact after so many years.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the cheapest way to get to Forks, Washington." I asked

"Forks ehh? Well you're in luck" he replied

"It just so happens that there is bus that goes directly to Forks" he explained

"Thank you" I replied, ecstatic at the thought of seeing my family again

* * *

Another hour later and I was on a bus heading to Forks. I was exhausted, cold and tired, but I couldn't be happier. In around 3 hours I would be in Forks with my family and everything would be ok. I would be able to put the nightmare that was the past ten years, behind me.

I tried to sleep on the bus, but my mind was running wild; questioned filled it. Would they want me back? Had they looked for me? Did they just forget me? I didn't know what I would do if the only thing that had kept me sane the past the years didn't want me back.

* * *

Exactly 2 hrs and 39 minutes we had arrived in Forks and my nerves were going insane. It wasn't until I got out of the bus that I realized that I had no way of contacting the Cullen's. I checked a payphone phonebook only to discover that their number was unlisted; I was screwed! Then and idea hit: the hospital.

If I remember correctly Carlisle worked at the hospital; I prayed to god that they still lived here because I had no more money and no more ideas.

I used the last of my money to catch a cab to the hospital. As I entered the hospital I could feel my panic levels rising; I had waited ten years for this moment. I slowly made my way up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk, I noticed that she was probably taking in my horrible appearance and I could care less.

"Umm I was wondering if a Carlisle Cullen works here?" I asked

"Why yes he does. Would you like to see him?" she asked

"Yes please" I answered

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"Bella" I replied

"Ok, wait right over there" she said, pointing to some chairs

"Thanks" I said

* * *

Carlisle POV

I was about just about to leave my office and head home when Wendy walked in and informed me that someone was here to see me. When I asked her who she just said that the girl said her name was Bella.

"Bella!" I asked in shock, trying to not get my hopes up

"Yes, that's what she said"

"Thank you" I mumbled as my mind raced with new thoughts

I immediately when out into the waiting room and found a small girl sitting in one of the chairs. She was very skinny, with long brown hair that needed to be washed badly. Her clothes were wet, dirty and torn and she appeared to be shivering. Her head was down so I couldn't see her eyes, but I was begging to think that this could possibly be my little girl.

"Hello?" I greeted

Her head shot up and my eyes meet beautiful brown eyes that I would know anywhere.

"Hello, daddy" she greeted

* * *

So here is ch 10 plez review and tell me what you though


	12. Together Again

I don;t own Twilight

Ok so here is ch 11 plez plez plez review

Plez ... for me ...and more ch ... plez

Also if u have any questions plez don't hesitate to ask I am trying to keep the story line straight but some facts may b wrong so plez tell me

* * *

_Recap_

I immediately when out into the waiting room and found a small girl sitting in one of the chairs. She was very skinny, with long brown hair that needed to be washed badly. Her clothes were wet, dirty and torn and she appeared to be shivering. Her head was down so I couldn't see her eyes, but I was begging to think that this could possibly be my little girl.

"Hello?" I greeted

Her head shot up and my eyes meet beautiful brown eyes that I would know anywhere.

"Hello, daddy" she greeted

_End Recap_

* * *

Bella POV

It was him! My father, the man who had practically raised me! I almost had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't going to wake up back in my personal hell.

"Bella!" he asked in shock

"Is that really you" he stammered, standing frozen

"Ummm yeah?" I answered a little unsure

All of a sudden all my worries about them moving on and forgetting me came back full force. I wasn't sure if he was shocked happy or shocked as in stunned, as in he didn't want to see me again. What if they hadn't missed me? My face must have shown my panic because a second later I was gathered into a giant hug.

"Bella, I can't believe it; after all these years!" he murmured into my hair

"You have no idea how much we have all missed you"

"I think I do" I said while giving him an extra squeeze; my eyes had begun a tear up

It was only after we broke apart that he noticed my dishevelled appearance. My shivering had gotten worse and I knew I was in desperate need of a bath.

"Bella, why are you all wet?" he asked

"Long story"

"I see, while we need to get you dry and warmed up as fast as possible" he said, the doctor in him taking over

"Um... do you think that um maybe I could see everyone first?" I asked hesitantly

"Oh of course! I know they have all missed you very much; especially Emmett and Edward"

This fact made me so happy; honestly they were they were the main people I remembered in my memories.

"Thank achoo!" I sneezed; great a cold just what I needed!

"Come on, let's get you warmed up and back home" he said, and then he grabbed his stuff and took me out to his car.

Home, the word made me unimaginably happy! I was finally back where I belonged.

* * *

Edward POV

Alice was being weird, while weirder than usual. Everyone had been excited since Alice had her vision; I mean this was our chance to get Bella back. After thinking that she may be dead it was a huge relief to find out that she was in fact alive.

Anyway back to Alice. She had spent her time until about an hour ago watching her visions for any clues, and then all of a sudden she got really happy. She just stated smiling and the bounce was back in her step. No one knew what was going on with her and if anyone asked she would simply reply that we would find out when Carlisle got home. It was probably the most annoying thing she has ever done! She won't even tell Jasper.

We were all waiting downstairs when we heard Carlisle's ca pull up; Alice instructed us to wait in the living room and not to scare anyone. The last part made no sense, but we all agreed anyway.

The door handle began to turn and I had to admit I was very curious to know what was behind it.

* * *

Carlisle POV

After getting Bella into the car and turning up the heat full blast she had fallen asleep. She must have been exhausted after everything that she went through. Eventually she would have to tell us everything, but for right now I was just happy she made it back to us. I am not sure if I even want to know the things James did to her; I already wanted to kill him for just taking her.

It was obvious that she was underweight and very cold, but because of all the clothing I couldn't see if she was hurt. I would definitely be doing an examination when she felt up to it. On top of everything she seemed to be coming down with a cold; probably from the rain.

I stared at her in amazement that she was finally back. Nothing would ever take her away again, not if any of us had anything to say about it.

By this time I was pulling into the drive way. I was just about to go a get Bella out when I received a text form Alice that read...

_Carlisle, everyone is inside. They don;t know its her but they know you are briging something with you. I told them not to scare her._

_PS. She I going to be ticked if you don't get her up to say hi :P_

_-Alice_

I guess I should have known that she would have seen it already.

I quickly moved to Bella's side of the car and began to gently shake her awake. She was still shivering and the rain had not let up so I wanted to get her into the house and changed as soon as possible.

"Bella" I coaxed softly

"Were home sweetie"

"Mmm" was all she muttered in return

"Come on"

"Mm... Up" she said

Slowly she began to move and proceeded to get out of the car.

"Cold" she said shocked by the change in temperature

"I know let's get you inside ok?" I asked her

"K" she agreed

With that I lead her to the doorway and prepared to give my family the shock of their lives.

Edward POV

Carlisle entered the room first, followed by a small girl who was in desperate need a bath. She looked familiar though. It was only when she lifted her head and I met her big brown eyes that it clicked; Bella!

"Bella?" I muttered

"Hey" she said with a tiny wave

"BELLA!" yelled Alice before giving her a hug so big that she and Bella fell to the ground

"Alice!" scolded Carlisle

"Careful please"

"Sorry"

We all took our turns hugging Bella and telling her how much we had missed and searched for her. She smiled and laughed with us, telling us that she loved us all so much. Our entire family seemed to complete within two hours of Bella returning.

We spent it just talking and catching up; no one brought up James because we didn't want to spoil the evening. After a while I started to notice that Bella was fighting sleep; her eyes were drooping and she kept yawning.

"You tired" I asked her

"Haha yeah, do you think I could take a shower?" she said shivering slightly

I was mad that I hadn't noticed her discomfort earlier.

"Of course" said Esme

"I will go run you a bath and get you some dry clothes" she said running off

"Thank you, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble" she mumbled

"It's no problem Bella" Carlisle assured

"Yeah squirt" chimed in Emmett as he hugged her again

A blush instantly appeared on Bella's face.

"Bella, I meant to ask you are you hurt at all?" asked Carlisle

"Oh umm... sorta, but not too bad" she stammered

"Well just the same I would like to give you a check up when you are ready"

"Ok" she mumbled, clearly not happy with all the attention

"Can it wait till tomorrow though?"

"Oh course" he said, giving her a reassuring shoulder squeeze

She offered him a small smile in return. Seconds later Esme returned and ushered Bella upstairs to get clean up. By this time though Bella was about to fall asleep standing up and Esme was pretty much supporting her up the stairs. We all said our goodnights to her and told her we loved her, while she muttered something back that we couldn't make out.

* * *

An hour later Bella was peacefully asleep, with Emmett watching her insisting that she needed someone to watch over her. I knew for a fact that with Emmett around Bella's safety would not be a issue.

We were all currently back in the living room having a family meeting. So much had happened in one night it was almost unbelievable. Ten years without Bella and to have her come back to us was a miracle.

Carlisle had just told of his part of the story and how Bella had just shown up at the hospital. We had all agreed that at some point we would have to bring up the past ten years, but not right away. Carlisle said that despite how normal she seemed that there may be some underlying issues that might come out in time.

Esme also made it known that she had noticed many bruises and cuts on Bella that Carlisle should look at. Also she had noticed how skinny Bella was and had made it her personal goal to get her healthy again.

All in all though I think we were just glad to have Bella back.

* * *

Ok I am so sorry I promise to put in way more B&E in the next ch. This ch I was just going for the family reunion type thing.

Again plez review and tell me wat u think

Also wat should happen next?


	13. Bella's Back!

I don't own Twilight

so here is ch 12 of the story

it has a little of B&E but there will hopefully be more in the next ch

i can not say how long updates will be taking because right now skool is crazy and everything but i will try to make them quick :)

* * *

_Recap_

Esme also made it known that she had noticed many bruises and cuts on Bella that Carlisle should look at. Also she had noticed how skinny Bella was and had made it her personal goal to get her healthy again.

All in all though I think we were just glad to have Bella back.

_End Recap_

* * *

Bella POV

I awoke feeling warm and comfortable and immediately knew that something was wrong. Where was James and the freezing cold house I had some to live in. Where was I? I was so confused. I looked down to find that I was dressed in a new pair of sweat pants and a tank top, I knew for a fact that I hadn't had these. Where was I? Just as I was about to get up I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in?" I answered softly

The person made their way in and immediately everything clicked; I was home. My memories came back to me, my escape, James, going to the hospital, everything.

"Emmett?" I greeted cheerfully

He gave me a huge smile before giving me a giant bear hug. It was painful, but at that moment in time I could care less.

"I missed you" I mumbled into his chest

"Missed you to" he assured me as he let go

"Bella, you're tiny, you need food" he announced before leaving to, I assume, get me food.

I sighed and lay back after realizing just how sore I was, my throat hurt and I was sure I had a cold coming, but I wouldn't change anything for the world. I was home, with people who love and care for me. Life was perfect.

* * *

It was a few minutes later that Edward entered the room. I still couldn't get over how good he looked and how much I had missed him.

"Hey" he greeted

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Not so great honestly" I sighed

"What hurts" he asked worriedly

"Calm down Edward, it's just a cold and some stiffness" I assured

"Carlisle is going to come check you out soon, ok?"

"K" I agreed

"So..." he mumbled, looking a little unsure

I almost wanted to laugh as I realized that I had never seen the calm and collected Edward Cullen look so unsure. I then decided to break the silence because I was almost positive that Edward wouldn't.

"Come sit" I said, as I pated the spot beside me

"I missed you"

"I missed you to" he grinned and I thought I heard him mumble something under his breath, but I couldn't be sure. It sounded almost like more than you'll ever know, but I didn't think so.

He came and sat next to me and I leaned into his chest. I was almost expecting him to move away, but to both my surprise and delight he simple wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. It was at that moment that I realized I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen; it was the feeling of being in his arms that made it click. I wish he would feel the same way, but then again he could probably have any woman in the world, I was just average nothing more nothing less.

"So how have you been?" I asked in an attempt to break the ice

"I've been ok" he said

"Just ok?" I teased

"Bella" he said seriously

"The family was a mess without you"

"Well I'm back, let's just more forward" I mumbled, just wanting to forget the past ten years.

"Bella, you have to talk to someone" he whispered into my ear, while rubbing my arms in a comforting manner

"I can't, not yet, please don't make me" I begged, as my panic levels rose

Edward hugged me closer to his chest and whispered soothing things into my ea while I calmed down.

"Thank you" I mumbled into his chest

"Anytime" he replied, then he leaned in and surprised me by kissing me softly in the lips

"I am here anytime you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to ask"

"I won't" I assured

"Carlisle is coming" he announced

"And I think Emmett in trying to cook downstairs" he replied with a chuckle

"That would be a sight to see" I giggled

A knock on the door interrupted our laughing.

"Come in" called Edward

Carlisle came in complete with doctor bag and stethoscope.

"Good morning Bella" he smiled

"Morning" I smiled back

"Do you mind if I checked you over now?" he asked

"No, go ahead"

"Would you like Edward to stay or go? You will have to take your shirt off for the check up"

"He can stay" I answered immediately, giving Edward a shy smile

"Ok then let's get stated"

With my nod he began to check over my bruised and abused body. I saw them both cringe as they saw the multiple burns and scars that lined my stomach, arms and legs. Carlisle poked and prodded until he seemed content, then gave me permission to put my shirt back on.

"Well Bella, your bruises will be painful for a while, but they should heal on their own"

I nodded already knowing this

"Your arm however is another story, I am afraid that I am going to have to re-break and cast it"

I cringed at the thought remembering how much pain I had been in the first time around. He seemed to sense this and immediately tried to comfort me.

"I promise to make it as painless as possible" he assured

"Can Edward be there?" I asked

"Of course"

"Ok, when do you want to do it?" I asked softly

"Now to soon?" he asked

"Sooner the better" Edward put in

"I guess..." I muttered

"Let me get the stuff" said Carlisle as he left the room

* * *

As soon as he left I felt myself begin to panic.

"It will be ok" assured Edward, as he pulled me against him

"I will be here the whole time" he promised

"Promise?" I questioned

"Yea promise"

"Thank you... For everything... I don't know what I would so without you" I told him honestly

"Of course" replied Edward, giving me a tight squeeze and running his fingers gently over my mangled arm.

Just then Carlisle came back into the room with the supplies.

"Ready?" he asked

All I could do was nod

* * *

Edward POV

An hour later Bella was in a drug induced sleep with a new black cast positioned on her arm. The re-breaking of her arm had been almost more painful for me then for her. I hated the fact that she had to be in pain, even if it was in her best interest. After Carlisle had finished up she had been extremely tired and in pain, Carlisle had thought it best to give her some pain medication to put her to sleep. I had agreed immediately wanting to give her some peace.

I offered to stay and watch over her as she slept and Carlisle gave me a knowing smile as he exited the room. Around two minutes later Emmett burst into the room carrying something that I think at one time had been food, now although currently it resembled some brown mush.

"Aww why is she asleep?" he whined

"Because Carlisle had to re-break her arm and she was in pain" I explained slowly

"Can I wake her up?" he asked

"No! She needs to rest" I told him, leaving no room for argument

"But my food..." I cut him off before he could continue

"Shouldn't be eaten by anything or anyone, unless you are trying to kill them"

"So mean Edward, I am telling Bella when she gets up" he announced before marching out of the room.

All I could do was chuckle in amazement at how having Bella back had brought the family back to normal instantly.

* * *

so plez review :) tell me wat cha think


	14. Deja Vu

I don't own Twilight

* * *

_Recap_

"So mean Edward, I am telling Bella when she gets up" he announced before marching out of the room.

All I could do was chuckle in amazement at how having Bella back had brought the family back to normal instantly.

_End Recap_

* * *

Edward POV

Shortly after Bella was asleep Carlisle called a family meeting so that we could all discuss what would happen now that Bella was finally back where she

belongs. Everyone was of course overjoyed at her return, but there were still so many unanswered questions as to what had happened to Bella over

the past ten years.

"We should be sure to take things slowly," commented Carlisle. "Scaring her or making her uncomfortable will do more harm than good at this point."

"I agree, but we need to know the whole story," Argued Jasper.

"No, I can't tell exactly what will happen if we take that approach, but I can guarantee that her reaction will be anything but good," confirmed Alice.

"Then what do you think we should do?" I asked in frustration.

"Why is it such a big deal?" came a almost silent whisper from the top of the stairs. All heads whipped around to stare at a very tired looking Bella

standing at the top of the stairs, a frown playing on her lips. "Can't we just move on, I want to forget," she said brokenly, sounding like she was on the

verge of tears. "Please," she pleaded, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Oh Bella…" muttered Esme as she moved at vampire speed up the stairs an engulfed her in a gentle hug. "I know it will be hard, but you can't move

forward until you've dealt with this," assured Esme as she comforted a now fully sobbing Bella. "Do you think that you can do that for us, we will be her

supporting you 100% no one will judge you". Bella didn't respond for a while, she just stated emotionlessly at the wall in front of her. She continued to

stare for what seemed like forever and just as I was beginning to panic she started to speak.

"It wasn't so bad at first," she began. "I got a few beatings here and there, but mainly I was just forced to cook and clean," she explained. We all

stiffened at the mentioned someone beating Bella and Rose and Esme both let put a sob or two. She continued with her story explaining how things got

worse once James killed Victoria. I forced myself to remain calm as she talked about how he would do inappropriate things to her or forget to feed her. I,

along with the rest of my family, felt more a more guilty as her story went on. It saddened me so much to see her eyes go blank as she described how

James would make her watch as he drained his victims. Finally she told us about how she had escaped, but by that time she was shaking so bad that

she could hardly talk. I was having an internal battle over whether or not to comfort her or if that would just scare her more. As another sob escaped

her still shaking body I couldn't stand to see her suffer alone any longer so I quickly pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her. Her head

found its way to my shoulder as she continued to shake and cry.

"Promise I never have to go back, promise that I will never have to see James again?" she pleaded desperately against my chest.

"Never." I promised, if I had anything to say about it Bella would never have to so much as hear the name James again.

"Thank you." She whispered, already half asleep in my arms. I just cuddled her closer to me and marvelled at the feeling of having her in my arms again. I

promised myself that no harm would ever come to her again if I had anything to do with it.

"You should take her to bed." Commented Esme as she ran her head through Bella's hair softly. I could tell just how much Esme had missed her

youngest daughter and how thankful she was to finally have our family back together.

Carlisle came over to Bella and placed a hand on her forehead a frown appearing on his face.

"What?" I demanded worriedly.

"I think she may be getting a fever, it's only a small one for now but we will have to keep an eye on her."

I was suddenly reminded of the first time she was sick. It felt like another lifetime ago, but I remembered hating that I couldn't save her from being sick. I

hated that all I could do was sit and watch her suffer. A hand came down on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"It will be fine son." Assured Carlisle.

I gave him a silent nod before gathering Bella up in my arms and taking her to bed. My mind was racing as I went over everything that had happened in

a short period of time. The story Bella had told about her time with James was enough to drive me insane, I wanted nothing more than to kill him so that

he could never harm Bella again.

As I placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in I once again was simply in awe of her beauty. I moved some hair from her face and placed a gentle

kiss on her forehead. I then placed my hand on her forehead trying to determine if she had a fever or not, but with my cool temperature I wasn't exactly

a good judge.

* * *

Bella POV

I awoke to a pounding in my head and cold sweat engulfing my body. My night had been filled with nightmares of James brought up by me being forced

to remember them the previous night. My throat felt like sandpaper and it hurt to breathe. I had a feeling that my guess about me having a sold was

correct. I took a moment to fully wake up only to discover just how shitty I actual felt. I was so tired I just wanted to go back to bed, but I just couldn't

get comfortable, I was either to hot or too cold. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips just as the door began to open.

"Bella?" came Edward's voice at the door.

I wanted to greet him, however only coughs came out. The door was immediately opened and two seconds later Edwards's cool arms were around me. I

laid my head against his cold chest and couldn't help but remember when I had done years ago the last time I was sick.

"Carlisle will be here soon." He said while rubbing small circles in my back trying to comfort me. Not two seconds later Carlisle came through the door

carrying his black medical bag. Silently he took my temperature and checked y throat.

"You appear to have a cold, a bad cold, but a cold just the same. So lots of sleep, soup, and try not to talk too much so that your throat will heal." He

then gave me a small smile before telling me he was going to get me some medicine and get Esme to make me some soup.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with me and Edward cuddling on the couch, while watching movies. He held me in his arms the entire time and I

never felt so safe. I don't even remember half the movies because I was too busy staring at Edward to pay attention.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in Edwards's room alone. I sat up slowly and looked around; it was odd because I never

usually woke up alone Edward or Alice were almost always there. I decided to go search. I made my way slowly to the door and carefully pulled it open.

The hall was dark and I could feel my panic rising as I continued down the hall. The house was silent as a made my way down the staircase.

"Edward?" I called out softly knowing that he would hear me. There was no answer. I was now in the kitchen where once again not a single light was

on. I suddenly felt really stupid for not attempting to turn on a light, but now I guess I could relate to all those people in horror movies who I always

thought were stupid because they never turn on the lights. I tried to flick the switch on in the kitchen only to discover that the power was out. This while

situation was really turning into a horror movie, all that was missing was some deranged psycho to attempt to murder me. Suddenly a crash echoed

through the house and I had the sick feeling that I had spoken to soon about the whole psycho thing.

"Bella!" called out the voice that I had never wanted to heart again. Fear took over my body and I collapsed to the ground, my legs shaking to bad to

support my weight. James! He was here, how could that be? Edward promised I would never have to hear him or see him again.

"I know your there Bella, I can hear your heartbeat, did you miss me?"

He was coming closer; he was purposely making noise so that I would know. He was trying to scare me and it was working.

"The Cullen's will be back soon and then they will kill you." I lied hoping that he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Oh Bella, did you really think that I wouldn't have already thought of that? Your precious Cullen's are all out chasing what they believe to be me. They

think they are protecting you as we speak, ironic isn't it?"

"No!" I whispered, this couldn't be happening.

"Oh yes Bella it is happening." His hand was now at my face and I could feel in fingers trace softly under my jaw as he forced me to meet his eyes. They

were the same blood red I saw every night in my nightmares, the eyes I feared so much.

"Tonight you die Isabella."


End file.
